Là où le cœur réside
by Inukisama
Summary: Lorsqu'on plaque tout pour changer de dimension, on ne prévoit pas de revenir... Seto Kaiba se voit renvoyé dans son monde. Malheureusement, rien ne l'aurait préparé à ce qui l'y attend. Entre le déni et le vide, il n'aura plus d'autre choix que de lâcher prise... Fiction post-DSoD, rated M pour le langage


**Salut à tous !**

 **Cette fois, petite fic sans prise de tête, en français messieurs dames !**

 **Merci encore à KaylinMei pour me donner toujours plus d'idées... ou pas XD**

 **L'illustration de couverture vient d'un compte pixiv (id: 18761352). Elle ne m'appartient pas, pas plus que les personnages de la série originale. Seule m'appartient l'histoire.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Les voyages dimensionnels ne sont pas vraiment comme on peut les fantasmer. Tous ces films qui parlent d'aventuriers chevronnés, sautant de monde en monde comme des fleurs et sans jamais salir un coin de chemise, sont de sombres crétineries pour geeks utopistes. Des bobards vendus en version collector sur des kilomètres de rayons à Débiland, pour la modique somme d'un bras et du reste de vos neurones. Du grand n'importe quoi.

Un vrai voyage dimensionnel qui se respecte, si l'on est assez solide pour y survivre, est une purge, ni plus, ni moins. Au mieux, on vide ses boyaux à l'arrivée, en remerciant les dieux d'être encore en vie. Au pire, on perd un, deux doigts, voire la moitié du corps. Cela dépend si vous avez un karma pourri ou pas. Mieux vaut prier pour ne rien perdre de vital, en tous les cas.

Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'on n'est jamais trop enthousiaste la première fois, mais qu'on préférerait ensuite écouter du Justin Bieber en boucle dans les enceintes plutôt que de recommencer. Surtout que, cerise sur le gâteau, on ne sait jamais combien de temps a passé lorsque l'on revient dans son monde d'origine. On peut avoir vieilli de cinq ans, et revenir dans une dimension où seuls quelques minutes se sont écoulées. Ou l'inverse. De quoi devenir fou, si l'on n'a déjà pas perdu un peu de son cerveau en chemin.

Seto Kaiba l'apprit à ses dépens, une fois qu'il eut terminé son offrande au dieu WC, et maudit Atem sur dix générations pour l'avoir forcé à _rentrer_ _chez lui_. S'il avait confié les rênes de KaibaCorp à son cadet, ce n'était pas pour se voir bouté de nouveau dans sa dimension, ni pour profiter du merveilleux voyage qui lui avait donné l'impression de passer dans un mixeur turbo-dynamique. Qu'importe s'il n'était pas censé vivre en ancienne Égypte, ou si sa transgression aurait pu le tuer dans d'atroces souffrances. Tout aurait mieux valu que la solitude, la sensation d'être au sommet du monde et de ne pas le mériter. Mais cela, bien évidemment, personne ne le comprenait. On préférait le contrarier, c'était tellement plus drôle de le voir misérable !

Il était de retour, donc. Et malade comme un chien. Désorienté, il trébucha en percutant une porte, et se retrouva nez à nez avec une femme en tailleur. Cette dernière glapit de surprise, puis s'empourpra de colère. Avisant enfin la figure dépenaillée de Seto, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, et un petit « Kaiba-shachô » interloqué lui échappa dans un couinement.

L'ancien PDG tourna mollement la tête, haletant, et découvrit qu'il était dans des toilettes, probablement ceux réservés aux femmes. Ses yeux hagards se posèrent de nouveau sur la demoiselle, qui devait forcément travailler pour KaibaCorp vu comment elle l'avait appelé. Au moins n'était-il pas perdu au milieu de nulle part, ou pire, sur une des propriétés de Pegasus.

Son cerveau embrumé lui fit remarquer qu'il ne devait pas être là. Cependant, son estomac n'était pas disposé à lui donner les deux minutes nécessaires au déplacement jusque dans les toilettes pour hommes. Une vague de nausée le saisit, et il fit volte-face pour se précipiter dans la cabine la plus proche. La jeune femme émit un cri de surprise, mais il l'ignora tandis qu'il se vidait.

Des claquements frénétiques de talons lui indiquèrent que la pauvre employée avait déguerpi sans demander son reste. Seto ne put s'en inquiéter plus avant, alors que de violents haut-le-cœur le secouèrent de plus en plus fort. Pathétique. Il avait dû offrir une vision d'horreur pour la midinette qui pensait trouver là une oasis afin de faire... ce qu'une femme fait généralement dans les toilettes. Foutu voyage. Foutu pharaon. Foutu monde de merde.

Après de longues secondes de torture, Seto put enfin s'extraire de la cabine, l'humeur morose. Il se rinça la bouche au lavabo et risqua un coup d'oeil dans le miroir. Un grognement exaspéré lui échappa. On aurait dit qu'il était passé en machine à soixante degrés, et que la kératine de ses cheveux avait décidé de se laisser absorber par le reste de son corps. Ses mèches autrefois brun foncé avaient décoloré et se rapprochaient désormais du châtain, et sa peau d'abord écorchée par le soleil d'Égypte avait fini par prendre un hâle léger, mais bien visible.

Ses vêtements froissés étaient crasseux au niveau du col et des emmanchures, et il était couvert de poussière. Ses traits tirés montraient qu'il n'avait pas dormi depuis plusieurs nuits, car il avait pressenti la décision d'Atem de le renvoyer dans son temps. Pas étonnant qu'il ait effrayé cette fille, il ne ressemblait plus à rien.

Une cavalcade le tira de sa contemplation morose, et la porte des toilettes s'ouvrit à la volée, révélant un jeune homme que Seto ne reconnut pas tout de suite. Quand il l'observa de plus près, cependant, il refusa d'y croire. Il ne pouvait confondre ces cheveux noirs, ces grands yeux, ce visage... mais ce n'était tout simplement pas possible. Il n'était parti que quelques mois, bordel !

– Grand frère, murmura la version adulte de Mokuba, c'est bien toi ?

Il ne répondit pas, trop ébahi pour saisir la signification des mots qu'on lui adressait. Quelques mois. Il était parti quelques mois. Pourtant, ce n'était pas un Mokuba plus vieux de quelques mois qui se tenait là.

Le cadet des Kaiba avait bien grandi, même s'il n'atteignait pas tout à fait la taille de Seto. Sa voix était plus grave, plus douce, et son visage avait perdu les rondeurs de l'enfance. Ses yeux avaient encore cet éclat que Seto aurait reconnu n'importe où, mais ils avaient gagné en maturité et en sagesse. Ses cheveux, autrefois une tignasse léonine à faire pleurer son coiffeur, avaient été matés, dressés, disciplinés, gominés. L'éternel ensemble jean et marinière avait laissé la place à un costume de grand couturier. Ce n'était absolument pas un Mokuba plus vieux de quelques mois, oh non. C'était un Mokuba plus vieux de quelques _années_ , voire de quelques _décennies_.

Seto se retint de hurler son désarroi. Son frère était devenu adulte, alors que lui n'avait pas encore vingt ans. Ce n'était pas possible. Ce. N'était. Pas. Possible.

 _Que s'est-il passé en mon absence ?_

Inquiet, Mokuba s'approcha lentement de son aîné comme s'il s'agissait d'un animal blessé. Il ne savait trop comment l'aborder. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, et pourtant, il n'avait presque pas changé ! Par quel miracle... ?

– Seto, l'appela-t-il doucement, tout va bien, c'est moi, Mokuba.

– Mo-kuba...

Entendre cet adulte dire qu'il était son petit frère ébranla Seto plus encore que le reste. Cela voulait dire qu'il ne rêvait pas. Que son unique famille avait vieilli sans lui, et qu'ils avaient perdu des années et des années.

En fait, Atem aurait tout aussi bien pu l'envoyer dans un monde inconnu et hostile, que cela n'aurait fait aucune différence. L'homme que l'ancien PDG avait devant lui, était à peine plus qu'un étranger. Un étranger qui se disait être son cadet. Un étranger soudain trop proche de lui.

– Ne me touche pas ! gronda-t-il en reculant vivement, jusqu'à heurter le mur derrière lui.

Le choc lui arracha un grognement de douleur, et il s'affala sur le sol. L'autre se figea, son expression reflétant à la fois la surprise et la peine. Son cœur se serra à cette vue. Son instinct lui cria qu'il faisait une erreur.

Blessé, mais conscient que Seto était sous le choc, Mokuba laissa retomber sa main le long de son flanc. Il plaqua un masque de neutralité sur son visage, et s'inclina légèrement en signe d'excuse.

– Je suis désolé. J'ai été trop pressant.

Il fixa son aîné d'un regard plus affectueux, et quelque peu attristé.

– C'est juste que... tu m'as tellement manqué. J'ai l'impression que si je m'assure pas rapidement que tu es bien réel, tu vas encore disparaître pour vingt ans...

– Vingt... ans...

Était-il donc parti tout ce temps ? Cela faisait curieusement sens, mais le cerveau de Seto refusa d'y croire. Et pourtant... pourtant il n'y avait pas d'autre explication.

Hébété, il cligna des yeux et parcourut la figure de Mokuba une seconde fois, afin de s'assurer qu'il n'hallucinait pas. Vingt ans. Son petit frère avait vingt ans de plus. Il en avait donc trente-quatre. Trente-quatre ans. Et lui en avait encore dix-neuf. Qui était le grand frère, maintenant ?

 _Je suis pathétique_.

Atem devait bien se moquer de lui, depuis là-bas. Si c'était sa punition pour avoir transgressé les lois divines, elle était bien cruelle.

Mokuba hésita. Le visage de son frère était complètement hermétique, mais lui savait y déchiffrer le désarroi et la tristesse. Devait-il tenter une autre approche ? Au vu de son teint verdâtre et des frissonnements qui parcouraient sa forme avachie, il était clair que Seto n'allait pas bien. Il avait besoin de voir un médecin rapidement. Quels pouvaient être les possibles effets d'un voyage spatio-temporel ? Il fallait l'emmener passer des examens.

Une main se posa sur son épaule, ce qui attira à la fois son attention et celle de Seto. Le cadet tourna la tête, tandis que l'aîné remonta le membre des yeux, jusqu'à découvrir un autre visage familier. D'un rapide coup d'œil, l'ancien PDG réalisa soudain que les deux gardes du corps qui flanquaient son petit frère étaient deux personnes qu'il connaissait bien. Trop bien, même.

Le premier, celui qui avait touché l'épaule du jeune homme, n'était autre que Jonouchi Katsuya. Aucun autre employé qui se respecte ne pouvait arborer cette tignasse blonde en toute impunité. Le cabot portait un uniforme sombre soigneusement arrangé, et les lunettes noires caractéristiques du personnel de sécurité de KaibaCorp étaient sagement rangées dans une poche de sa veste. Ses yeux noisette mordorés étaient calmes, son expression impassible. Il dégageait une maturité que Seto ne lui avait jamais connue. Néanmoins, il était vrai que ce n'était plus un adolescent, lui aussi avait pris vingt ans dans la vue. Ce n'était donc pas si étonnant qu'il eusse l'air adulte. Quoiqu'il restait Jonouchi...

L'autre, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et semblait plus ennuyé qu'autre chose, était adossé nonchalamment au mur faïencé, les mains fourrées dans les poches de son pantalon. Ses cheveux blancs avaient été ramenés en arrière et tenus par un élastique serré, mais quelques épis avaient réussi à échapper à la brosse et pointaient sur le haut de son crâne. Ses iris marron rougeoyant dardaient sur Seto un regard narquois par-dessus les verres noirs de ses lunettes, et un rictus déformait ses lèvres. Il portait également l'uniforme, mais les deux boutons supérieurs de sa chemise étaient défaits, et sa cravate était plus lâche que celle de son collègue. Contrairement aux deux autres hommes, Bakura semblait ne pas avoir subi les assauts du temps, bien qu'il n'eusse pas eu sa propre enveloppe charnelle à l'époque. La façon dont il avait réussi à en obtenir une relevait d'un nouveau mystère, mais Seto n'était plus à ça près.

L'aîné des Kaiba écarquilla imperceptiblement les yeux, alors que son cerveau se trouvait assailli d'informations contradictoires et trop hallucinantes pour qu'il y crusse. Le monde était-il devenu fou, au point de laisser un voleur et un chien des rues entrer dans les rangs de KaibaCorp ? Son frère avait-il subi un lavage de cerveau ? Qu'allait-il découvrir ensuite ? Seule sa fierté l'empêcha d'aller se noyer dans les toilettes.

Jonouchi ouvrit la bouche, et sa voix parvint aux oreilles de Seto, à la fois familière et étrangement différente. Elle était plus calme, posée, et comportait des accents plus graves. Le brun ne sut qu'en penser.

– Mokuba, intervint-il d'un ton apaisant, désires-tu que nous sortions ? J'ai l'impression qu'il a trop d'informations à digérer d'un coup. Peut-être qu'un peu de temps seul avec toi le calmera.

Mokuba réfléchit quelques secondes, puis hocha la tête.

– Tu as raison, Katsu-kun. Je m'en occupe.

 _Katsu-kun ? Katsu-kun ?!_

Comme s'il avait lu dans les pensées de Seto, Bakura rit par le nez et se détacha du mur. Les deux gardes du corps se tournèrent vers la porte et l'ouvrirent.

– Nous serons juste de l'autre côté, informa le blond par-dessus son épaule. Une équipe médicale sera là dans dix minutes. Ils entreront quand tu leur donneras le feu vert.

Mokuba acquiesça de nouveau, et ils sortirent. Les deux frères se retrouvèrent seuls.


End file.
